


Summer fields filled with dandelions

by CrepefilledBungolos



Series: Mileven's Cotton Candy [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: El's totally loving it, F/M, Happy one year and a half anniversary to mike and el guys, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mike is such the romantic, Mileven, So much fluff it might actually kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepefilledBungolos/pseuds/CrepefilledBungolos
Summary: “This…this is for me?” She asks in disbeliefHe shakes his head lovingly“Who’s Else would it be?” He gives a small smileShe's sure, if she could. She would melt in the spot.------Mike surprises El with a spontaneous date.





	Summer fields filled with dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff. The fluffs. Thou Mileven owns thy heart

The Sun Light shined ever so delicately over the growing dandelions, causing the bloomed summer flowers to look Snow White as pieces of the soft fluff flew over the tall grass to the blue sky of the sunny evening, making his eyes squint As he got closer to the abounded truck. The sound of crunching weeds and chirping birds seep into his ears peacefully, his girlfriend walking softly right next to him.

“Mike.” She puts her soft pale arms in front of her as she cautiontionlly steps over invisible obstacles causing Mike to snicker a bit on how she looks so ditzy, her short naked legs tickled by the hems of the weeds and flowers, barley reaching her pale jean shorts.

“Sh, we’re almost there” The young teenager holds her waist loosely as they stepped through the short field.

“How much longer?” El responded, taking, now smaller strides aside big bright yellow sunflowers she couldn’t see over the blindfold around her eyes, tied over her short pigtail braids

“Not much” he responds softly as he grabs her by her White T-shirt covered shoulders, El taken aback by the sudden change of motion, wobbles a bit but smiles as mike squeezes her shoulder blades lovingly.

“Are we here?” She looks around as if she could see what was around her but ends once again at Mike

“Yes-“ he lets go of her shoulders and see’s El’s expression turn to confusion quickly as in where her boyfriend went, but that quickly subsides as he starts to untie the blindfold “Ok, Listen I um, wanted this to be special, you know a special little date for us, and you know we’ve been together for a year and half so it’s special really special-“ he takes the second knot off and begins the first one, missing El vibrate in excitement

“And Your special, a lot and I care about you, about us a lot, because I love you a lot so-so” the blindfold falls slowly of her eyes, and he misses her brown eyes widen at the scene set infront of her as she takes a few steps forward.

There’s a worn out cherry colored truck, with screeched whites lines outlined by rusty silver gleaming on the side. while the back windows are no longer there, the outdoor trunk in opened invitingly, with a plaid blanket layed out, the fabric supporting pillows and a woven picnic basket with brown roses plastered on the top handle, around the trunk there are valleys upon valleys of tea colored grass with what seems like thousands of colored flowers of all different kinds.

She takes everything in and turns around to her nervous boyfriend, all inky curls and soft dark eyes, contrasting his pale sharp features and soft lipped nervous smile. One of his long arms scratch the back of his neck, his striped shirt rides up, showing the very beginning of his knee high cargo shorts, the sun making him glow like he was from another planet.

“This…this is for me?” She asks in disbelief

“Who’s Else would it be?” He gives a small smile

She’s sure, that if she could. She would melt in the spot.

But she doesn’t even if her insides feel like jello made butterflies, she does what she can only think of. Running the short distance between them , she jumps up wraping her legs around his thin waist and kisses him. Hard but soft at the same time, her lips between his as he wraps his arms around the small of her back and she wraps her’s around his neck. 

Its just one long and hard kiss, she slowly detached her lips from his as he chases it.  
When he opens his eyes, he looks up at his girlfriend which is new since he’s got a whole foot on her, but he enjoys it. He enjoys any and everything if she’ there, and with those warm honey eyes barley visible through her blown pupils. Filled with pure love and adoration but he's sure he's not much different.

"So do you like it?"

She gives him a huge smile, dimples and crinkled eyes facing his goofy grin

"I love it" she nods " I love you Mike Wheeler" she says sincerely 

His smile somehow grows wider at the declaration of love.

"I love you too El Hopper" 

They stared at eachother for a secound, breathing in every aspect of eachother face.

He places her down not breaking contact and cocks his head to the truck behind El

"Come on, the eggos are gonna get cold"

"Eggos?!" Her eyes widen as she starts sprinting to the car as if her life depended on it.

He shakes his head, not believing how lucky he is to have her, and care for her, and love her.

Love El.

And she loves him just the same.

"Mike stop standing there before I eat all of this..oo chocolate strawberrys".

"Coming!" He jogs to the beat up truck. to a date filled of bliss and kisses, with the girl he adores.

He loves her and she loves him .

just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? Leave a comment please?  
> Wanna know whatcha think :)


End file.
